My Angel
by Twicullenfan96
Summary: Every night I watched her sleep. My Angel. Isabella Marie Swan." Edward has been in love with Bella ever since she was 13 and he's also been watching her sleep. Bella doesn't know that Edward even exists, but when she turns 17, he introduces himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys!** **I have a new story now! Sorry I haven't updated Daybreak in a while, but one of my BFFs (not bookjunkiez) is writing the next chapter. She's a great author and you should read it when it's up. Anyway, I came up with this idea one night when I was lying in bed trying to sleep. I was imagining Edward watching me –and yes, I am 13**. **Sooo... enjoy the story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. *cries* **

**Chapter 1: **

**EPOV**

She was lying there in her bed, sound asleep. Her long brown hair was a mess and her full lips slightly parted. Every Night I watched her sleep. My angel, Isabella Marie Swan. I had been doing this for four long years, ever since she was thirteen. Tomorrow was her seventeenth birthday, and the day I would introduce myself to her. I enrolled in Forks High yesterday as a junior. Bella had no idea I even existed, let alone that I had already fallen in love with her.

I knew it was dangerous to be near her, but I knew I could handle it. I had spent countless hours and many nights preparing myself to be with her. It was grueling, waiting four years before I could truly meet her. But, somehow I survived. I knew I had to if I ever wanted to be with her. I also knew that someday she would notice I wasn't aging. That day, I would leave her and when she dies, I would go to the volturi. I wouldn't damn her to this life of night.

It was almost six o'clock a.m. so I knew I had to leave. I opened the small window and crawled out noiselessly before shutting it again. I ran home to change my clothes and get ready for the day. Alice was in my room when I arrived with my clothes laid out on my sofa.

"Good luck," she whispered.

She left the room, so I shut my door and got changed. When I was done, I went into the garage and got in my volvo where everyone else was waiting for me. I pulled out of the garage and sped towards the school. When we arrived, Bella's rusty red truck was sitting in it's usual spot. I found her easily-- she was sitting at the picnic tables doing her trig homework. I got out, locked the car and headed over to her. It only took me thirty seconds to get to her but it felt like days.

"Hello," I began. "I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm Bella," she said and held out her hand. I shook it. "You must be new here. Let me show you to the office."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, it was sort of a preview. If you like it or don't like it, review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I was busy... I had to take my high school placement test, so I studied, but it turned out I didn't need to ;) Well anyway, Here's the new chapter. Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... *sigh***

_"Hello," I began. "I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

_"I'm Bella," she said and held out her hand. I shook it. "You must be new here. Let me show you to the office."_

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

It was a short walk to the office, but it was difficult not to look at Bella as we walked. I did steal a few quick glances at her, though. She was staring straight ahead and it looked like she was thinking about something, but I didn't know what, since I couldn't read her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts," I joked.

"Oh, nothing. I haven't seen you around, when did you move?" She replied.

"Um, about a week ago. We've been unpacking." I lied smoothly. I didn't like lying to her, but I couldn't just tell her '_Oh, I've been here for four years, not going to school and just suddenly had the urge to come to school.' _and even that wasn't the truth.

A few moments later, we arrived at the office and I held the door open for her as we walked in.

"Alright, well here we are. Bye," then she left.

I walked up to the secretary, Mrs. Cope. She wasn't looking up, so I had to clear my throat to get her attention.

"Oh hello, you must be one of the new students. I'm Mrs. Cope," she said.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Ah yes, Here's your schedule. Just have your teachers sign it and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Thank you," I said.

I looked at my schedule and found that I had fifth hour biology with Bella. I walked out of the office and found my way to My first period class. I couldn't wait until lunch.

**BPOV**

The bell rang, and everyone in my Spanish class rushed out of the room. Jessica and I followed the crowd into the cafeteria. I looked around and tried to find Edward Cullen, but I couldn't find him. I did, however, find the rest of his family sitting alone at a table in the back corner. They were all looking in different directions and no one was talking, but the girl with the short, spiky, black hair, was staring right at me with a smile. She lifted her hand and signaled for me to join her. I was hesitant at first, but I eventually nodded my head and made it through the lunch line.

"Hi," I said to them. They replied with 'Hello's and 'Hi's.

"So," The black-haired girl began, "you must be Bella. Edward told us about you."

"Uh ya, that's me. Um, where is he anyway?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure... he should be here soon though. Oh! I forgot to introduce us! I'm Alice Cullen, the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, the blonde boy is Jasper Hale and the big muscular guy is Emmett Cullen."

Just then, Edward walked in, caught my eye and quickly made his way over to our table.

**EPOV**

I rushed towards the cafeteria, my teacher had held in the class.

_Bella's here, _Alice thought. _She's sitting with us._

**Hey guys, I know it's another short chapter, but I couldn't figure out what to write :( I'm open to suggestions ;) So please remember to review!**

** ~Twicullenfan96**

**5/15- Hey guys, I was bored so I edited this chapter. If you have any suggestions for me to edit any of my chapters, or want me to add a scene in the story just review or PM me and I'll try ;) Thanks everyone :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys! I updated early! I also posted a new poll on my profile page. And remember to check out my community "The best dang twilight fanfics"****and my stories on another website (you can see what site it is on my profile, because it won't let me put it on here). The stories' names, summaries, and links are on my profile and on one of my chapters for Daybreak also (you guys should check that out too). Anyway, enjoy the story and review... please? Pretty please? If you do Edward will find you and watch you in your sleep... just kidding ;) but I'll try to reply if it's a signed review. If not, I'll reply right in the chapter :D See how special you are? And Angie07, I'm confused... one review you said I SHOULD have that James and Victoria drama and in another one you said I shouldn't... anyway, if you read this can you clear it up? Sorry to everyone else that reviewed, I don't have much time to post this ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

_Just then, Edward walked in._

_EPOV_

_I rushed towards the cafeteria, my teacher held in the class._

_Bella's here, Alice thought. She's sitting with us._

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ;)**

Chapter 3

EPOV

I was ecstatic at the news that Bella was joining us for lunch. I would have to thank Alice in someway, maybe I could buy her a new car... a porsche perhaps. I quickly made my way to our table.

"Hello, Bella," I told her. She blushed bright red at my words. The most beautiful sight. My Bella's rosy red cheeks.

"Um, hello Edward," she replied looking down.

There was a seat open right next to Bella. _You're welcome _Alice thought.

"So... how is your first day so far?" Bella asked all of us.

"It's been SO great! I LOVE it here!" Alice gasped, "You should come to our house after school today! And then I could take you shopping! Oh my gosh we are going to be BEST FRIENDS!"

"Um Alice," I began, "don't you think this is a little soon? She just met us today."

"No, Edward Cullen I do not think this is too soon! Bella is so nice and we should hang out."

"Um, do I have a choice?" asked Bella with a laugh.

"No you do not. Just follow us. Unless you want to let your Dad know,"

"No it's fine."

"Awesome!"

The Bell rang and everyone at the table rose and walked off to their various classes. I walked next to Bella to our biology class. Mr. Banner signed my slip when we arrived and sent me to the only open seat, which was right next to Bella. Her scent was still like flames in my throat, but I could handle it now, so I could definitely handle one hour next to her.

"You're sister is very... hyper," Bella said.

"Yes, she's always like that. And you don't really have to come over and go on a shopping spree with Alice."

"No, It's alright. I mean, I don't usually enjoy shopping, but I think --judging by what I've seen of her personality-- that she'd just beg me to go until I finally gave in."

"That's a very good point. Although, she'll whine as well as beg."

"I can only imagine."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll say no someday. She does want to be your 'Best Friend' remember? So I'm pretty sure you'll be with her a lot. Most of the time, against your will."

"Miss Swan, would you care to answer number 5?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Prophase," I whispered to her.

"Um, prophase?" she answered.

_She wasn't even paying attention! How did she get that correct! _ Mr. Banner thought.

"Thanks," she whispered, "but I think we should pay attention now. I don't want to get yelled at... again."

I just nodded. The rest of the hour passed by slowly--much to my liking-- and soon the bell rang. I got up and walked towards my next class, excited that I would see her again in just one more hour.

**A/N: Look at that! I made it longer... sort of... anyway please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys!** **I updated way sooner than usual! Thanx to Dani, lozzy035, and BCullenE, for reviewing :D I also edited chapter 2 of Daybreak, I'm going to try to edit one chapter a day. And I edited the first chapter of this... so ya ;) enjoy and review review review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(**

_"Thanks," she whispered, "but I think we should pay attention now. I don't want to get yelled at... again."_

_I just nodded. The rest of the hour passed by slowly--much to my liking-- and soon the bell rang. I got up and walked towards my next class, excited that I would see her again in just one more hour._

Chapter 4

EPOV

The only thing that Spanish class bearable was watching Bella through Mike Newton's eyes. I despised the human boy, but his mind made it easy to keep watch on Bella.

"¿Estás bien Edward?" asked Senora Goff.

"Sí estoy bien, lo siento señora Goff" I replied.

After that, I went back to watching Bella. She was honestly the clumsiest girl I had ever seen. She was playing basketball and she tripped over her own feet every few minutes. Her teammates didn't even bother to pass her the ball.

Finally, the bell rang and I made my way to my volvo. When I arrived in the parking lot, though, it was nowhere to be seen.

_Sorry Edward, _Alice thought, _I needed to tell Esme. But, now you can drive Bella to our house. _

I walked to the gym to wait for Bella. When she got out and saw me, she stopped dead in her tracks. Then, she put a grin on her face and continued towards me.

"Hi, Edward." she greeted me.

"Hello, Bella." I replied. "Well, Alice took my car to tell my mother that you would be coming, so I have no ride and you don't know how to get to my house. Maybe I could drive you?"

"Um, sure. That would be great."

We continued walking towards her truck.

"So, what do you think of my family?"

"Um, so far Alice is the only one that's actually had a conversation with me but, she seems nice."

"Wait until you meet Emmett,"

"Um, why?"

"Well, let's just say he's a little... special," I winked.

Then we arrived at her truck and she handed me the keys. I got into the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger side door for her. She got into the seat and I threw the truck into reverse. I drove to our house, doing the speed limit the whole way which was only forty. It took me almost a half an hour to get there in this slow speed. When we arrived, my family ws in the living room doing various activities. I brought Bella up to Esme.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme. Mom, this is Bella." I introduced Bella.

"Hello," Bella said with her cheeks flushing a beautiful scarlet.

"Hello, Bella. So I hear Alice is going to take you shopping?" Esme asked.

"Yes I am. And we need to go so we can get back before it gets too late. I'm taking your volvo, Edward."

Then she grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her towards the garage.

BPOV

We started walking towards the garage and when we arrived, I saw an array of fancy sport cars. The most casual one was Edward's volvo and even that stood out in Forks. Alice decided to go to Seattle, since it had more clothing stores compared to Port Angeles and Forks.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you have a cell phone I can borrow?"

"Of course." she handed me a small silver cell phone. I dialed my house number. It went to voicemail-- not a surprise, charlie was at work.

"Hey, Dad. I'm going out shopping tonight with one of the new girl's from school. I'll be back later tonight. Bye."

I gave the phone back to Alice.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm alright." she replied. SHe looked like she was enjoying some sort of inside joke. Then the smile disappeared and she was staring blankly out the windshield.

"Alice? Um, are you okay?" she didn't respond. "Um, earth to Alice? Hello?"

I guess she finally heard me because her features were instantly re-animated.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming." she said. I didn't believe her though. most people would gradually settle into a daydream not just pop into one.

"Are you sure, Alice? It looked like you were... having a vision or something. Like seeing the future. Wait... you did have a vision didn't you?" she looked hesitant. "It's okay Alice, you can tell me. I promise to keep it a secret."

She sighed. "Alright, Bella. Yes, I was having a vision."

**A/N: Bum Bum Bum! cliffhanger! review!**


End file.
